


Jingle Bell God

by QueenUndertheBloodyMountain



Series: A Vampire and a God Walk Into a Bar.. [6]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Christmas Cuties, Christmas Fluff, Just some Christmas Schmoop, M/M, So much fluff with a dash of suggestive smut, You almost have to squint though, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders went above and beyond preparing for Christmas and John finds that he doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bell God

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, no ownership.

Mitchell came home from his early shift to find that the flat had been practically shit on by Christmas decorations; there were lights, tinsel, garlands, popcorn, candy canes, and every other kind of holiday decoration all _over_ the apartment, and a very cheerful blonde God of Poetry bouncing around the kitchen, humming what seemed to be Christmas carols, under his breath. 

“I didn’t expect a reincarnated Norse god to celebrate Christmas.” Mitchell said, toeing off his shoes near the door, dropping a kiss onto Anders’ soft curls before fetching something to snack on from the fridge.

“You do know that Christmas is a pagan holiday right? Some people even believe that Santa Clause was based off of Odin and children would leave hay in their boots for Sliepnr to eat.” Anders said, hopping on the counter before grabbing a pear from the fruit bowl and biting into it messily.

“Did those pagans also string over two dozen candy canes around their houses?”

“Fuck off Vlad, I really like those things,” Anders laughed, taking another bite of the fruit, a drop of juice clinging to his lower lip. Mitchell hummed and leant in, licking the speck of juice off before kissing the breath out of the shorter man’s lungs.

“Gonna wear a pretty red bow for me and lay under the tree tomorrow morning too darlin’?” Mitchell growled, pulling away to nip at Anders’ ear.

“Sod off Dracula,” Anders moaned, “Now you ruined the surprise.”

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lateness, might add a New Years one soon; if you haven't/don't want to read The Real Anders Johnson (and yea I'm too lazy to tag that atm), it goes into a better explanation of lateness. Quick version: Jewish Christmas/NOT Hanukkah, totally forgot, I fucked up, my bad, better late than no though? Love you all! Happy Holidays :D


End file.
